


Chubby

by aim7art



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Katsunami universe, non-canon, younger Minami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 21:45:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10648665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aim7art/pseuds/aim7art
Summary: [short fic] At an organized party for skaters, Minami is embarrassed that everyone will see what he looked like back when he was a young child.





	Chubby

**Author's Note:**

> Just another short, based off me headcanon-ing Minami. x3 Part of the Katsunami AU.
> 
> @katsuki1fan <\-----my Minami RP twitter account~

One of the random multitude of parties Minami had been invited to, involving a ton of skaters, had wanted to show a power point with pictures of the skaters along with past pictures of them when they were little. It was dumb, but someone must have thought it was a cute idea.  
And Minami would have normally been excited about it, except, well, he was kind of embarrassed of how chubby he had been as a child.  
Before he got into skating, he had never watched what he ate. Neighbors, relatives, even friends, were always giving him sweets, and he loved sweets. Due to his over indulgence, he had gained a lot of weight, and had not been active enough to get rid of it.  
So here he was, sitting at one of the tables at the party, hearing laughter over by the power point screen that had been playing on repeat all night, and he was too scared to look because he was so sure they were laughing at how big he had been. He sunk lower on his seat, wondering if it was time to go yet.  
“Hey, Minami…what are you doing?”  
He looked up and saw Guang Hong watching him with a quizzical smile. “Um, just…taking a nap?”  
“Looks like you’re awake to me.” The Chinese boy laughed softly. “Did you want to check out the power point with me? Mom sent them a picture of me with this horrible bowl cut…”  
“Oh no…” Minami shook his head, covering his face with his hands, “you still probably looked way cuter than I did…”  
Guang Hong tilted his head and thought for a moment. Then he tugged Minami up off his chair. “I think you should see this…”  
Horrified, Minami was dragged along, to where a few other skaters were standing. Thankfully it looked like his idol – Yuuri Katsuki – had already wandered off. Yuuri had probably been an adorable little kid. No way could he have looked like Minami had.  
“I don’t wanna see what picture my mom sent.” Minami wailed as quietly as he could, tugging on the Chinese skater’s sleeve. “Can’t I go back to the table now?”  
“Look.” Guang Hong pointed to the screen.  
There was cute five year old Leo, and then another skater whose name Minami could not remember, oh, and even Chris somehow managed to look cute at seven. Then it was-  
Oh. That was Yuuri? The four year old Yuuri had a very round face, cute chubby cheeks, and a semi-plump body to match. He was adorable, and about the same size Minami had been around that age. In fact, the picture next was of his self, the same age – his mom had picked his Christmas photo, how embarrassing…he was wearing a Rudolph nose and antlers.  
“You were so cute, Minami!” Leo came over, resting an arm on Guang Hong’s shoulder. “Nice antlers.”  
Minami groaned, hiding his reddened face behind both hands. Still…seeing that his idol had been just like him at a young age, it helped. He thought it was silly to be so sensitive about it, even now that he was older, but everyone had always commented on it when he was little so it had been stuck in his head.  
“We all worked hard to get to where we are today, didn’t we? Shall we go get some drinks?” Guang Hong asked, steering him away from the power point. “JJ’s coming up again, there’s somehow six pictures of him…I think he rigged it.”  
Minami followed the two for drinks, feeling a little better than he had before.


End file.
